camp half-bloods got talent!
by THE-PENGUIN-FANGIRL
Summary: this is a show very similar to America's got talent and Brittan's got talent except the demigods get forced to do things, use weapons, and get frozen. don't say they aint got talent because that's not true. if you've read it please review
1. clarisse, piper, and jason

welcome to camp half-blood's got talent!

a pair of blue curtains opened up to reveal a teen age girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes standing on the stage with a microphone already in her hand. she looked innocent enough, but the gold scabbard strapped to her waist was not a friendly gesture. the girl slowly brought the microphone to her face with a cold, dark glare. as soon as she started talking the crowd got the opposite idea.

"hello every one! I'm just starting you out today, so you won't see much of me. well, I'm Thalia. just Thalia. if you call me by my last name you will eat voltage. so, that aside, this is you lovely host, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!" she put her arms out towards the side of the stage with dramatic flair, and a cute blonde who was probably about 14 walked onto stage. she had scary gray eyes that would stare into your soul if you did something she didn't like. she energetically waved to the crowd and walked over to a classy swivel chair that belonged in an Ikea display case.

Thalia started up again with her thing. "yeah, Annabeth's cool, blah blah blah. but you also have your two score keepers, Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes." when she said the twins names, she lost her peppy tone and looked strait down murderous. Thalia waved to two boys who came on from the opposite side of the stage as Annabeth. they looked exactly alike, except one was a little bit taller.

"hey, I'm Connor." the shorter one waved.

"And I'm Travis!" he said it like being Travis was a huge accomplishment.

"and then you have one of your three judges, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!" a boy about Annabeth's age walked through the huge eruption of water, pen in hand, and he wasn't a bit wet.

"yeah, guys, I'm Percy. nice to meet you." he said dryly, which is pretty surprising to be honest. he walked over to one of the chairs behind the table on the stage and sat down.

Thalia started talking again. "and then you have death breath, son of the devil." she sounded pretty disapproving. there was a shout from backstage, "it's Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades!"

"yeah whatever" was Thalia's answer.

"Jason hun, my hair's wet, will you please be my hair dryer?" someone shouted from backstage with a fake-sweet accent. a blond kid in the audience stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "so what?"

"WILL ANYBODY SHUT UP!" Thalia screamed. everybody shut up. "thank you. ok, so this is death breath." she pointed to a kid who looked like anything but the son of a powerful Greek god. he was ghostly pale and wore a totally gothic outfit. including a silver skull ring. after every body stared at him for an awkward two seconds, he ran off to his seat next to Percy and everybody politely applauded due to Thalia's warning.

"and I'm a judge too." she announced and handed the mic to Annabeth. she walked over to the last seat and plopped herself down with her feet on the table and her hands behind her head. she shrugged at Percy and Nico's stare.

Annabeth stood up and announced,

"welcome to camp half-blood's got talent!" now that Thalia was out of charge everyone let out the loud cheer they were holding in. "this show is very similar to America's got talent and Brittan's got talent, except this is with demigods and you may die." apparently this was something that usually happened to demigods, because the crowd wasn't shocked. "your first contestant is Clarisse LaRue of the Ares cabin, who will be-" she consulted Percy and asked him if something was spelt correctly. he nodded. "-who will be 'bullying the dorks of camp'?"

a teen aged girl with stringy brown hair, a military jacket, combat boots, and a permanent scowl walked on to stage and nodded. she shouted something in Greek, and a kid who was asleep on his feet, a kid who might as well had been asked to walk up to a starving lion, and a couple others walked on. as soon as Percy saw Clarisse he pressed the X button.

"hey punk, what happened to your face?" she asked one of them. for a change, instead if looking scared, she looked confused. then all in one second Clarisse pulled back her fist, the to-be victim of a knuckle sandwich realized what was happening and stepped to the side and out of the way, and a blast of cold came out of the ceiling and Clarisse was frozen. a team of kids came on with a 4 foot tall blow dryer on high heat and blasted her like this happened every day. a couple seconds later she was unfrozen, but still super cold. when she glanced at the score board she growled. under her name there were three Xs.

the attention was put back on Annabeth. "thank you Clarisse. next up we have Will ( **I don't know his last name** ) who's going to shoot the apple suspended in the air up there." she pointed to a apple that was floating in time above the seats. "please welcome Will, son if Apollo!" a tall kid with a Bow and Arrow already notched walked on. he looked at the apple, aimed his arrow. . . and shot.

It could not have been a more perfect hit. when his arrow struck the apple it fell, but some one in the crowd caught it and held it up, with an arrow right through the center of the apple. everyone clapped and cheered. Nico and Percy pressed the Check mark at the same time. Thalia pressed the X.

"Your no hunter." she whispered under her breath.

"congratulations, Will. but he's not the only wonder. you also have Piper McLean, who will charmspeak" Annabeth said.

a beautiful girl with choppy, uneven brown hair walked onstage. she looked around at the people watching her.

"Jason, come down here." she ordered the blonde boy. he obeyed, as if in a trance. "I order you to fly with me." and so Jason flew with her. he lifted himself and Piper off of the floor and started gliding over the audience.

five minutes later. . .

"ok Jason, please put me down." Piper asked him. "now go back to your seat." he did.

Annabeth looked at Percy and told him,"you need to learn how to fly."

"but I made a huge under water bubble after we defeated Cronus ( **rick Riordan was spelling it wrong people** ) and then we, you know." he was acting skiddish, very un-percy like.

"seaweed brain, I don't care, but you will fly" annabeth looked bored, so she swiveled around in her chair. "and next up you have Jason Grace singing west coast by coconut records."

the same kid that took piper flying walked on with an ear-microphone thingy. he said,

"this one's for you, pipes" and started singing.

 _for a second there I thought you disappeared  
_ _it rains a lot this time of the year  
_ _and we both go together if one falls down  
_ _I talk out loud like your still around  
_ _no, no_

 _and I miss you  
_ _I'm goin' back home to the west coast  
I wish you would've put your self in my suit case  
I love you  
standin' all alone in a black coat  
I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the west coast  
_

 _and if you shake her hard enough she will app_ _ear  
tonight I think I'll be stayin' here  
and you never did like this town  
I talk out loud like your still around  
no, no  
_

 _and I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the west coast  
I wish you would've put your self in my suit case  
I love you  
standin' all alone in a black coat  
I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the west coast  
_

 _come on, everybody_

 _La la la la, La la la la-la  
La la la la, La la la la-la_

 _so pack up the bags and beat down the clock  
do I let her sleep or should I wake her up?  
you said  
we both go together if one falls down  
yeah, right, heh  
I talk out loud like your still around  
oh, no, no  
_

 _and I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the west coast  
I wish you would've put your self in my suit case  
I love you  
standin' all alone in a black coat  
I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the west coast  
_

 _goin' back home to the west coast  
_ _goin' back home to the west coast_

the crowd cheered wildly (mostly the girls) and piper was bawling hysterically. though big gasps, she managed to say "you are not leaving me, Jason Grace." the charmspeak didn't really work why'll she was crying. some of the girls surrounding her tried to comfort her. piper blew her nose on a handkerchief but it went flying.

Annabeth pretended that she didn't notice the whole fiasco going on.

"and that's all I got to say 'bout that." she said. no body clapped. they actually stared at her like she turned into a baboon. and she did turn into a baboon. when Annabeth realized what happened, she yelled back stage, "Hazel! I'm not _that_ ugly am I?" a couple of seconds later she turned back to normal. "thank you! and we will see you next week. 'cause this is camp half-bloods got talent!"


	2. leo, calypso

**I took your advice about how Kronos was spelled and used it cause all of the comments were about that. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **and I'm not a hippie. that's my brother.**

Once again the curtains opened up to a Thalia. and once again the Stoll brothers were up to something. there was a pink sparkly cat ear headband in thalia's hair. apparently she didn't notice the headband.

"hello demigods of all ages, and welcome to camp half-blood's got talent!" the was a loud cheer. "you know that your host is Ms. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and your judges are seaweed brain, death breath and me." a few Percy-lovers growled at Thalia. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico walked on. Annabeth waved and went over to her chair and started fiddling with her dagger, Percy with a pen, and Nico was his ghostly self. he's always threatening. Thalia plopped herself down in her chair and scooched it as far away from the boys as possible. then Annabeth started talking.

"hello and welcome back to Camp Half-Blood's got talent! to day our contestants are- CURSES!" Annabeth stopped talking and started beating her self up. for a few seconds nobody did anything except stare at her. "fine! Connor and Travis Stoll are your score keepers. assuming they haven't pulled a prank yet or stolen anything." Nico snickered when he saw the cat headband. he muttered something under his breath that sounded like "yeah right".

Connor and Travis walked onstage. one whispered in the other's ear and he grinned like mad. Thalia leaned back in the attempt to eaves drop on the conversation. "what are you talking about?" she whispered. they both said shut up in unison.

Annabeth cleared her thought. "starting were I left off. . . today your contestants are Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. let's start this-" she stopped because Percy was tapping on her shoulder impatiently. "what is it now?" she asked.

"Leo's dead." was Percy's response.

"well this happens in no particular time. you know, I'm 14, but we already defeated Kronos and Gaea, and I don't date you yet. Just go with it."

"we date in the future?" Percy looked relived, confused and revolted at the same time.

"Yeah, seaweed brain, we do!" she shouted. Percy was about to continue talking, but her body language made it clear she was done. "ok, please welcome Leo Valdez and Calypso, who will be preforming 'an act worthy of Leo and Calypso's auto repair'?" she said limply and confused. A tall **(Leo's tall, right?)** ,skinny kid who's eyes lit up like he just had 8 cups of coffee walked on, his arm linked in with a girl who was his polar opposite. she was calm and wore a Greek sleeveless dress. she looked like she belonged back around the time she was born, which is a couple thousand years ago.

then she started singing.

 **P ercy P.O.V.**

It was the best song ever. I sounded like calypso sang about blue waffles and Annabeth (not that he cared about her too much). her singing reminded me of when I was stuck on that Island with her in gods-know-where. I thought about summer at camp half-blood. how the strawberry fields smelt, the dryads running away from the satyrs. good times.

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

oh my gods calypso had good singing. she sang of building your own sky scrapers, the Romans and Greeks getting along just fine, and sneaking out at night with Percy. gods Annabeth, stop thinking about that twerp!


	3. Last chapter

I'm so sorry I was in complete with the last chapter, and that is because I'm abandoning it. Sorry to the few people who noticed it and liked it. I will see you in my new fanfic. The new one will be more successful, I swear on the Styx


End file.
